Hermana Morfina
by WritingTheUnknown
Summary: Cuando alguien que amas muere, tiendes a olvidar todo lo malo sobre ellos, y eventualmente tus buenas memorias de ellos se fusionan con el cariño que compartes con las demás personas quienes los conocían. Esa es la manera en que Dinamarca recordaba a su padre, o al menos eso pretende (clasificado como M por uso de drogas).


**Por favor prima cocaína, pon tus frías manos en mi cabeza.  
Ah, que venga la hermana morfina, sería mejor  
Que me hiciera la cama, tú sabes y yo sé,  
Que por la mañana estaré muerto.**

**_"Sister Morphine" de The Rolling Stones_**

* * *

**PDV de Mathias:**

Han pasado ya dos horas desde mi último sueño. La luz de luna se atenuaba al perforar la inmaculada cortina clara, mientras yo yacía en mi cama bien abrigado y aún preso de las cavilaciones que la pesadilla había dejado como vestigio. Contemplé entonces los números romanos grabados en el reloj con fatiga, tan llenos de sosera y faltos de vida, el intermitente sonido de cada segundo que iba pasando taladraba mi mente causándome insomnio, y la abstinencia me carcomía por dentro, sus efectos siendo la razón por la cual no podía descansar. ¡Ay! No lo podía soportar más…

Tomé mi par de borcegos, un traje rojo clásico de mi persona y me cambié rápidamente, no tenía deseos de vacilaciones.  
Fuera la noche se había tornado tibia, a pesar de la nieve remanente, nubes casi invisibles semejaban polvo en el cielo, cubriendo parcialmente la luna azul, y el sutil viento grácilmente se hacía tanto audible como táctil.

Caminé hasta donde mi hermanito. Las calles estaban vacías, sin rastro de vida alguna; los fondos paupérrimos delataban mis verdaderas intenciones.  
Llegué a aquella esquina ya conocida, miré a ambos lados, confirmando el hecho de que nadie estuviera observándome para luego golpear dos veces la familiar y oxidada ventana circular.

"Buenas noches, Mathias, ¿Qué deseas?" Preguntó el comerciante sin rostro desde adentro, con voz estentórea

"L-La cantidad de morfina que esto pueda comprar"

El narcotraficante abrió parcialmente la vieja ventana y extendió su mano llena de arrugas y vello para que procediera a darle el dinero: aproximadamente unas mil quinientas coronas. El mercader inspeccionó por un segundo la cantidad de efectivo y luego me alcanzó una jeringa, un lazo de goma y tres botellas de la substancia que tanto deseaba.

"Muchas gracias, adiós" Me despedí dándole las gracias, ya comenzando a marcharme del lugar

"Hasta pronto, que lo disfrutes" Escuché al comerciante mencionar a lo lejos

Caminé entonces hasta encontrar un baño químico por la zona, en el cual me metí luego de comprobar que no hubiera nadie allí. Una vez dentro, me remangué el brazo derecho, enlacé la tira de goma con una mano y deslicé mi dedo índice por el antebrazo para encontrar una vena; una vez hallada, me dispuse a colocar el líquido en la jeringa e inyectármelo. Sentí un agudo pinchazo por mi parte, seguido de una sensación de ardor y pesadez debajo de la piel, el fluido tóxico corriendo por mis venas…  
Continué haciendo esto con la otra botella, y la otra… Repentinamente me sentí más aliviado, más vivo, como si todo el peso con el que cargo se hubiera esfumado; entonces noté que la morfina había hecho efecto.  
Satisfecho con los resultados, tomé algo de agua del retrete para restregar mi rostro.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi…

Parado enfrente de mí pude ver la figura de mi padre gritando. Sabía que era él, pero este era una forma grotesca suya. No tenía ojos, en lugar de estos sólo había dos cuencas renegridas vacías que lloraban sangre, dándole un efecto oxidado a sus mejillas. Su piel estaba tan pálida que se tornaba zarca, él estaba desnudo, con su platinada melena larga mojada, adhiriéndose a sus hombros cuyos huesos sobresalían. Él no estaba precisamente gritando, pero su mandíbula parecía dislocada, más abierta de lo que una persona normal podría hacerlo. Sus rodillas parecían quebradas, por lo que se inclinaba un poco hacia al frente, sus brazos le llegaban hasta los tobillos, y sus uñas estaban irregularmente rotas.

El sonido de mi grito atestó el estrecho lugar, y si bien el miedo me paralizó, me caí de espaldas, abriendo la puerta del baño y haciendo que mi cabeza diera contra el pavimento. Me reincorporé y salí corriendo hasta alcanzar un árbol no muy lejos de allí, donde entonces devolví al ver una sombra.

"¡Mikkel! ¿¡Qué diablos has hecho ahora!?"

Pero nadie contestó.

"¡Mikkel! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!"

La sombra se acercó a mí, y la última cosa que vi fueron un par de ojos verdes, luego, todo se tornó negro…

* * *

**...En realidad, no planeaba subir esto, pero lo hice de todas formas porque quería mostrárselo a una amiga.  
Ahora, sé que la morfina es una droga analgésica, pero también tiene usos terapéuticos (y sí, te hace alucinar a veces, pero sólo en casos extraños.  
Este es parte de un capítulo de Réquiem Azul, un fanfiction que actualmente estoy escribiendo y que publicaré el año que viene.**

**Hetalia y el personaje de Dinamarca pertenecen a Himaruya**

**Mikkel (el alter-ego de Dinamarca o su 2P!) me pertenece a mí**


End file.
